The Massey's Makeout
by xMasseyFangirlx
Summary: A beautiful tale that includes incest and sexual tension. Also Kyle Massey's sexy curves, of course.


"Cory!" A pigtailed girl screamed, waving her hands. Kyle Massey looked down at her with squinty brown eyes, flashing her that angelic smile that the ladies all wet crazy for. A scream erupted from the crowd and the pigtailed girl stood frozen in shock, before collapsing to the ground. Kyle glanced over at his brother, Chris, and couldn't help but notice his smile seemed somewhat strained, and the cute lines on his forehead that he'd had since birth seemed even more prominent. Was he… jealous?

Another scream from the crowd caused Kyle to jump, interrupting his thoughts. He quickly realized how ridiculous his thought really was, Chris wouldn't be jealous. He was famous too.

"Kyle!" Another girl, who couldn't be older than 12, slipped through the red velvet rope separating the massive crowd from the red carpet and ran full speed toward Kyle, the bright lights reflecting off of her braces and momentarily blinding him.

All at once, the girl was on top of him, dangling something in his face. Whatever it was, the crowd of teenage girls was going absolutely nuts. As fast as it had happened, it was over when the girl was grabbed and pulled off of him less than gently by a buff body guard. Kyle sat up blinking, and looked over to see her carried away. She was waving excitedly, a pair of yellow panties grasped in her sweaty hand.

Kyle felt another hand wrapped around his and he looked up into the eyes of his older brother, who looked incredibly concerned. "Bro, are you alright?" He asked, pulling Kyle back up onto his feet.

"Yeah, dude." Kyle replied, flustered. "I'm fine." He looked down realizing their hands were still intertwined. Quickly he pulled his hand away, an involuntary blush blooming on his chubby cheeks.

Another hand that was regrettably not as nice as Chris's grasped Kyle by the shoulder. "You two can head backstage, we're on a tight schedule." The producer of the event said, his head turning in all directions. Without further questions, they were quickly lead behind the red carpet curtain and practically shoved into the nearest open dressing room.

The room was small and cramped, fitting only a clothing rod, a velvet chair, a clock, and a foggy mirror. They had to get dressed quickly into their second outfit before they went back onto the red carpet and into the theater to watch the premiere of That's So Raven: The Movie. Neither of them knew why two outfits were necessary, but that was Hollywood.

The two of them awkwardly faced opposite sides of the dressing room, their backs inches away from each other. They both fumbled for their designated set of clothing in the large paper bag that had been haphazardly thrown in with them, and pulled the clothes to their chests, trying to avoid the mirror which sat in the center of the back wall."I wonder why they didn't just give us two dressing rooms?" Chris mumbled, awkwardly unbuttoning his suit jacket.

"Yeah, weird." Kyle replied, his voice cracking unexpectedly. But secretly, he didn't mind. He glanced at the clock and knew he had to hurry up. He quickly threw off his suit jacket and left it discarded on the floor, and unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing his belly, which his mother would described as "extra fluff" and he would describe as the result of too many hamburgers. For some reason, his eyes fluttered in the direction of the mirror, and he realized that Chris was staring at him intently in the reflection of the mirror. His shirt was also missing, revealing his six pack and bulging arms. Kyle's heart caught in his chest and an electric silence fell across the cramped room.

Suddenly and without warning, Chris grabbed Kyle by the arm and spun him around to face him, and pulled him closer, leaning down and meeting his lips.

The kiss was hungry, as if they hadn't kissed anyone in years. Both of them had had their fair share of make out sessions, but all of them with girls and obviously none of them with each other. Something told them both in the back of their heads that this was wrong, that they shouldn't be doing what they were doing. But they shoved that thought out of their minds and fell to the floor, with Chris somehow ending up with his body over Kyle's, their naked chests touching. Kyle could feel how hard Chris's heart was beating.

"Cory's in the house." Kyle whispered, his eyes on Chris's lips. "And you're invited in." Chris let out a full-bodied laugh and wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck, smashing his lips onto Kyle's.


End file.
